


La OTP siempre gana

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cameo, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, F/M, I Tried, I blame Facebook, Infinity Gems, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pseudo-Incest, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: —Yo soy inevitable.—Y yo —Tony apenas puede pronunciar— soy —Thanos observa con miedo; casi tanto como el de los presentes— ¡EL DIOS DEL ENGAÑO, VANO MORTAL!





	La OTP siempre gana

**Author's Note:**

> Aka. Otra [pésima] idea sacada de Facebook.

—Yo soy inevitable.

—Y yo —Tony apenas puede pronunciar— soy —Thanos observa con miedo; casi tanto como el de los presentes— ¡EL DIOS DEL ENGAÑO, VANO MORTAL!

¡BOOOM! Magia verde, en cuyo centro se encuentra el Dios del Engaño, vivo y altivo como siempre, se extiende por el campo de batalla, diezmando así al ejército de Thanos.

— ¡LOKI!

El cielo se esclarece así, y el Sol, saliendo por el horizonte, se ilumina sobre ambos. Loki le ve, arma en cada mano, fulgente de fiereza y pena, y se retiene a sí mismo de ir hacia él. Su soberbia se suaviza, sinceridad, a él. —Estoy aquí, hermano.

Thor corre hacia él, con una sonrisa inmensa.

Thanos mira a su alrededor. — ¿Qué- qué es esto?

La armadura roja y dorada aterriza junto a Loki. —Mentiría si dijese que las tenía todas conmigo —quita el casco de su traje. Loki alza una ceja—. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me alegro de verte, Cuernitos.

— ¡TONY! —Se escucha atrás.

— ¿Tan poco confías en mí, Stark? —Burla.

Ambos comparten una mirada; Tony mira al guantelete, que Loki se quita —hay otras posibilidades que no incluyen acabar con el brazo inservible—. Se miran otra vez, Loki sube las cejas, Tony parece dudar, discuten; Loki mira de soslayo y Tony asiente. Poco a poco todos los aliados van aterrizando junto a ellos.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Ambos miran directamente a Thanos. Loki arranca las gemas de la Realidad y el Alma, y las eleva en el aire, justo antes de estrellarse contra el Destructor de Tormentas y Mjölnir —respectivamente—, a los que quedan adheridas. Thor observa la Realidad con tristeza, con ira; con el recuerdo de su madre horas antes de morir. Un rayo rompe el cielo, rojo sangre.

Hace aparecer su Cetro, que reverbera tal como Gungnir. En él coloca la gema del Espacio, que abre tras Thanos un portal a Titán II.

—Te has metido con mi hermano —reclama, al tiempo que Strange recibe la gema del Tiempo. El trueno adviene la lluvia, que empapa el campo de batalla y a un Thanos ya derrotado—. Solo yo me meto con mi hermano.

— ¿Y para mí no hay nada? —Aqueja Tony, dolido.

Loki hace una seña poco sutil a Thor, pero éste frunce el ceño, no sabiendo cómo interpretarla. Mira de soslayo a Tony, encontrándolo con expectación y pocas expectativas; insiste a Thor, perdiendo paciencia.

—Quiere que se lo pases al Capi, grandullón —murmura Rocket, queriendo acabar de una vez con Thanos.

—Ah.

Steve recibe Mjölnir con un poco de desconcierto, y ambos se aproximan junto a los otros tres.

Después extiende otra gema a Tony, la de la Mente. La aprieta en su mano; la voz de Visión, del último pedazo de JARVIS, le trae recuerdos de lo que creía que ya había lidiado. La adhiere en el guante derecho, sintiendo una cantidad de poder inmensa atravesarle, capaz sin embargo de controlarla —al fin y al cabo, Bruce y él la habían estudiado—.

—Te has metido con mis críos —refulge de odio, dando un paso adelante. Thanos da un paso atrás.

—Te has metido con nuestra familia —Steve aprieta Mjölnir. Sonríe alentador a Tony, y éste de vuelta; van a acabar con ese cabrón.

Loki no está seguro de en quién dejar el Poder, y mira tras él. Quill inspira hondo, pero Drax le pone una mano en su pecho para detenerle; Loki hace una seña y la lanza arriba, justo a tiempo para pillarla Carol, señal a la que todos echan a correr.

— ¡POR VENGANZA! —Rugen a la vez Thor y Loki.

— ¡POR VISIÓN!

— ¡POR NATASHA!

— ¡POR EL KARMA!

— ¡POR LA EQUIDAD!

— ¡POR STAN LEE! —Dos katanas atraviesan el cráneo de Thanos, deteniéndose los héroes de mala manera; Tony se golpea contra Carol y ambos caen al suelo. Drax se descojona.

El cuerpo sin vida de Thanos es golpeado por el placaje eléctrico de Thor, que lo manda lejos. Justo entonces llega el chispazo del cielo, que cae sobre Thor y le deja momentáneamente paralizado; Steve se disculpa desde lejos. Strange no baja la guardia y Loki mantiene su Cetro en alto, hacia el intruso.

— ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? —Pregunta la Capitana.

— ¡Yo, yo! —Una mano, con una katana, sale de detrás de los escombros—. He sido yo.

— ¿Y tú eres…? —Pregunta Tony.

—Wade Wilson, aunque me llaman Deadpool —hace una exagerada reverencia—. Creí que su hijo te había hablado de mí, Suegri —se quita el polvo de la ropa.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

— ¡WADE!

Peter se le echa encima con Tony a punto de hervir y todo. Loki cree que es un buen espectáculo.

— ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? —Sonríe Peter, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y las piernas alrededor de su cadera.

—Evitando que el hermano guapo de Thanos matase a un crío, ¿cómo está-

— ¡TRAE EL MIOLNIR STEVE!

— ¡CLINT, NO!

Una flecha eléctrica atraviesa el cráneo de Wade —pero es Wade y puede sobrevivir—, y en su espalda se clava el Destructor de Tormentas, y Mantis —que no se entera muy bien de qué está pasando— se lanza sobre ellos, y Tony tiene que ser detenido por Loki porque «¡No te acerques con la gema de la Mente a él, idiota!», y Peter les suplica que se detengan, pero no, no, porque «¡No voy a permitir que este pervertido te ponga las manos encima!» y Peter se pone rojo porque lo dice como si Wade no se las hubiera puesto ya y-

— ¿Es cosa mía o los suegros son cada vez más difíciles? —Comenta Scott. Hope asiente deliberadamente.

—No sé qué decirte —Quill responde con cierto desconcierto, pero también con resignación.

Drax suelta una carcajada burlona a Quill, que cruza los brazos incómodo. Carol va recolectando como puede el resto de gemas en el guantelete, donde estarán seguras hasta que creen un objeto para transportarlas.

Al final el resto tienen que intervenir, pero acaba bien. Loki es reticente a devolver la gema del Espacio, pero al final la devuelve —«la devuelve»—. Viendo que el lugar está un poco bastante derruido se mudan temporalmente a Nueva Asgard, donde Thor les hace una visita guiada, Peter y Shuri visitan alegremente la granja de caballos alados donde Wade pregunta si tienen unicornios, y Valquiria y Carol coquetean como si no hubiera un mañana. Casi tanto como Thor y Loki celebran su reencuentro con extraños sonidos que salen del Cuarto Real.

Así, después de descansar debidamente, reunirse con sus seres queridos y guardar las gemas en una caja adecuada para ello, deciden celebrar con una cena en la que está todo el mundo, desde Rocket soltando pelo sobre la comida, a Wade, el novio mercenario mutante de Peter que a Tony no le gusta, pero tiene que aceptar que esté ahí porque —joder— ha matado a Thanos.

Cuando las celebraciones han terminado, Loki se asegura de poner a Thor a dieta —pero no demasiado; no va a renunciar a su Thor vikingo, aunque sí espera que se lave más a menudo el pelo— y se mudan a Titán II, donde piensan establecer definitivamente la Nueva Asgard.

Finalmente, Steve va a devolver las gemas. Deja en el palacio de Asgard el Éter, Ancestral le pide dar las gracias a Bruce, y ve a su otro yo hablando con Tony en el balcón, antes de devolver la gema de la Mente. Después viaja a 2014.

—Steve —pronuncia una voz, que suena ligeramente conocida—, hijo de PERRA —el Cráneo Rojo abre los ojos en demasía. Steve está igual.

Intenta serenarse, e improvisar.

—¿Hail HYDRA?

El Cráneo Rojo niega. —No será necesario —se da la vuelta— Mucho tiempo ha de eso.

No dice nada más. Steve le sigue hasta el acantilado.

—Un alma por un alma.

Y así, lanzando la gema, Natasha se le abraza como si le fuera la vida en ello. Literalmente se le ha venido la vida. Mientas le cuenta los sucesos de la batalla, devuelven la gema del Poder, y la del Espacio.

—Tengo que hacer una visita.

Natasha regresa a su presente, y Steve se aparece en los años 40. Tiene tiempo de sobra para explicarse a Peggy quién es y qué hace ahí. No revela más de lo necesario; que es del futuro, que algún día se enterará de dónde ha salido. Le pide que viva su vida, que siga siendo la persona valiente y fuerte que es. Da con ella el baile prometido, y regresa a su verdadero hogar.

Vuelve a casa con Tony y Morgan [porque todos sabemos que Tony rehízo su vida después de que Pepper le confesara que no podía seguir eludiendo lo que había entre Natasha y ella], y tanto Tony como él toman la decisión de retirarse.

Tony pretende dejarle el legado a Peter, pero se presenta un problema: no lo acepta. Él ya es Spiderman, y no lo puede cambiar ni eludir. En Tennessee, un chaval que ha sido ya reportado varias veces por la policía por sus extrañas invenciones —y que está siendo investigado por SHIELD que no se fía de tales tecnologías— recibe un mensaje de «El Mecánico».

Por su parte, Steve le devuelve el Mjölnir a Thor, y cuando Tony termina de restaurar su escudo, Sam lo recibe con desconcierto, pero también honrado por ello. Ahora ya podrá pasar el tiempo que quería con su familia; su marido Tony, su hija Morgan —y por extensión Peter [no, su novio el chalado no cuenta. Pero May sí, es una mujer encantadora], Nébula [que no está con ellos, pero Tony tiene una foto de ella junto a todas las demás en la cocina], Visión [que Shuri restauró, aunque no tiene la gema] y Harley [que de un día a otro se aparece y se va de casa]—, sus amigos Vengadores, Asgardianos y Guardianes, y su amante Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡LA OTP SIEMPRE GANA!


End file.
